Talk:Nidalee/@comment-5671557-20130511044232
Franky I just don't find Nidalee spears that annoying...even though I main the girl I still don't see why people are going so crazy over them. I mean let's look at the numbers... ....Nidalee's Q: At max range does does (+ 162.5% AP) ..rather easy to miss or dodge, rather spammable, zero follow up from her if she throws it from a long range ....Rumble's Q: 462.5(+ 168.75% AP) if you're in the danger zone, AoE, it's a DoT, same cooldown as Nidalee's Q, no cost. If he uses this he has follow up with his E slows and then his W, making it diffucult to evade follow up Q's. He usually builds liandries, so that adds a bit of percent damage and he can afford to build extremely tanky while still dishing out tons of damage... Keep in mind that we should compare entire kits, not just single abilities. Rumble very durable, does rather high amounts of damage for someone his class, is hard to get way from, and has an excelent teamfight presence. Nidalee has a HUGE poke...but after that it's massive trap reduction that's hard to pull off in a teamfight, an attack speed sterioid, and then cougar form burst/split pushing...rather horrid teamfight presence. Jayce's EQ combo does similar damage, but keep in mind that it's AoE, much faster and harder to dodge, gives you a gate in which you can go though for a speed buff for you to get in close for a follow up, and his kit in general has a decent teamfight presence in general. Ziggs also has a hard hitting nuke with a 4 second CD without CDR, is AoE, can bypass over defences and minions, and has an excelent teamfight presence though zoning, DPS, AoE, damage, and CC. Varus and Caitlyn have very long ranged poke, as well as forms of CC, not to mention devistating autoattacks. Kha'Zix...he has a long ranged poke that has a huge AoE and slows you and is quite spammable. After poking he can easily follow up with leap and finish you up since his poke's damage isn't defined by distance. Just get out of vision, get your passive, press W and hit them. Xerath...extremely long ranged, durable because of his passive, has a stun, and 40% magic penetration that he can use by hitting W, not reliant off of enemies hitting a trap. He has an extremely good poke and good teamfight presence, as well as range. Lux has good poke....except it's super long ranged and provides CC, damage, and in some cases, vision. It's largely AoE and some of her sklils (E and R) are diffucult to dodge, and she can follow up with basic attack procs or an ally capatalizing on the CC'd enemy Akali can do well over ult damage in fewer than 6 seconds...heck, she can kill you under that time...so can Zed and largely any assassin....their entire kits allow them you completely decimate a champion and in most cases, either escape or move onto another champion. Veigar does ult damage with basically his W...and he has an AoE stun and his own ult that does insane damage and his Q and just.... Just....you can't say that Nidalee spears are OP when the entire champion is a factor here. If you get hit by a spear, retaliate and make sure that you don't get hit by more. If the spear is max range, it's hard to hit and she won't be able to follow up from that. When it comes down to it, it's a slow, long range, magic damage, hard hitting nuke. Buld MR, hide behind minions, ward the area, get up in her face, counter-attack her if she lobs a spear.... TLDR; A NIdalee spear might do a bunch of damage, but look at the entire kid. Several champions do more damage than her, have more ulility, longer range, a better teamfight, or just whatever...one ability doesn't make a champion, the kit does..and yeah...